The Lost City of July
by Animefreak8
Summary: Vash wonders into the July ruins and meets the infamous Bash and Bang. it's okay now but it will get better. R


Trigun  
The Lost  
City of  
July by animefreak  
  
Chapter one: The Bodies of the Dead  
  
"On a desert planet, in the middle of nowhere, a traveler by the name of Vash, wonders into a Saloon. He asks the bartender how to get to the city of July. The bartender tells him to head northeast. Vash ,  
then walks out of the Saloon, and heads northeast," A Man with sunglasses on said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" , The Sheriff said.  
  
"Vash...... The man who destroyed July."  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
"No..But I know who he is."  
  
"Some help you are, then! What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Bang." , Bang said.  
  
"Huh..", The Sheriff said.  
  
"Bang, my name is Bang."  
  
"Ar....Are you one of the famous Bash and Bang brothers?"  
  
"Yes. I am." , Bang said.  
  
"Daaaamn! I never thought I would meet one of you!" , The Sheriff said.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"So where is your brother?"  
  
"Dead." , Bang said.  
  
"Wh- what!"  
  
"Killed."  
  
"Killed, by who?"  
  
"A robot."  
  
"Where was he killed?"  
  
"July."  
  
"What was he doing in July?"  
  
"Looking for Vash."  
  
"Oh, him again. As I said before if you don't know wh-"  
  
"I know what you said before."  
  
"Well then get the hell out of here.." , The Sheriff said.  
  
"Listen to me damn it." , Bang said.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll listen."  
  
"As I was saying. The traveler wonder northeast."  
  
The traveler continued to head northeast. He stopped off at another Saloon for a drink.  
  
"One beer, please." , Vash said to the bartender.  
  
"kA." , said the bartender.  
  
Vash continued drinking beers until he got drink.  
  
"Yo geezer, get me another beer!" , Vash said.  
  
"You got money to pay for all this." , The bartender said.  
  
"Yeah sure, Gamma!" , Vash said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!", The bartender yelled.  
  
The bartender pulled out a gun and said, "You better give me my money or you'll be six feet under, you son of a bitch you!'  
  
Vash got up and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Where the hell you going?" , The bartender said. Then he looks at the counter. He saw one-hundred double-dollars.  
  
Vash walked to a sand dune and went to sleep. When he woke up he discovered that he was under some sand, but he could still breathe  
because his head was not under sand. He got up and began to walk  
northeast again.  
  
He walked for three days and three nights, but on the fourth a small girl(who had just lost her parents) walked up to him crying.  
  
"It will be okay.", He said. The girl started to cry a little bit more.  
  
Vash sighed and said, "Trust me, it will be okay." The girl looked up at him and gave him a very small smile. Then she hugged him.  
  
"D-do you have any food?", She asked.  
  
"All I have is a loaf of bread."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Vash gave her a half eating loaf of bread. She grabbed it and ate the other half like a wild monkey eating a banana. Vash started to laugh like a  
girl.  
  
"W- what's so funny?", She asked as Vash continued to laugh.  
  
"I-it's ju-ha ha-just the way you..eat."  
  
"What is wrong with the way I eat!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WAY I EAT, AND STOP LAUGHING!", The girl yelled. Vash suddenly got scared.  
  
"Ugh you-uh-you-uh-you-"  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!  
  
"You eat like a pig.", Vash said hastily.  
  
"WHY YOU DIS-DIS-dis-dis...What's the word?"  
  
"Disrespectful."  
  
"Yes disrespectful. You disrespectful little man!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!", The girl yelled. Then she kick Vash in the balls as hard as she could. Vash fell to his knees.  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THAT HURT, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Vash  
screamed.  
  
"Well I told you to stop laughing."  
  
"YES I KNOW, BUT YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO GO AND KICK ME IN THE BALLS! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST SAY YOUR SORRY.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, well you should be. Hey, is there a town anywhere near here?"  
  
"Yes, but you have to go though town."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
So they began to walk towards the City of July. When they got there. Vash couldn't bear to see what he was seeing. Dead people  
everywhere some with their arms cut off, their legs cut off and some who's heads where cut off. It was a bloody scene. The others were beaten to death, some starved, and some shot. The buildings were all wrecked. Some of the buildings had blood all over them, others with dead bodies laying everywhere. It looked like hell itself. It was any man's nightmare. No one  
should have to look at it.  
  
Vash looked down and saw an eyeball laying on the ground. He started to walk foreword, then he stepped on a arm. Blood went flying out of the arm. Then he stepped on a leg, blood flew out like water comes  
out of a water hose. He couldn't avoid stepping on body parts, because they were all over the place. He looked around and said, "Rest in peace, lonely souls and goodbye."  
  
Author's note: I do not own Trigun, but I do own Bash and Bang. I know that it's not really good right now, but it gets better. Please R/R. 


End file.
